


Look how far we've come

by tinypeckers



Series: Is that a flicker of firelight in your eyes or are you naturally that radiant? [4]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan & Dan have had their Easter tradition for years. They love it, but do their kids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look how far we've come

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me please? @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Easter was Jordan’s favourite holiday. It had been since he was younger. He liked it especially after he met Dan. Their families used to hold an annual Easter egg hunt together. Jordan remembered it as a fun, wonderful time. Jordan always lost to Dan. That was perhaps the least fun part. Still, Jordan loved it. He loved the barbecues they’d eat, he loved the race to see who’d win (regardless of whether he lost) and the chocolate he ate after. He and Dan participated well into their teens. They even continued when their parents told them not to. So Jordan loved Easter, as did Dan. It made sense that they’d want to continue their families’ tradition. Though when it first started, Jordan wasn’t so sure that it would ever work out for them.

 

 

oOo

 

 

It was a beautiful sunny day. There was a breeze, of course. It was spring – not summer. Jordan and his wife had just bought a new house. It was needed after their newest addition to their family. Seamus, barely a month old, sat in his baby carrier on the porch. Jordan’s wife had propped a small parasol over him to protect him from the cold. He’d been swaddled in blankets. The hat he wore only revealed one wispy blond curl. Seamus was out to the world. His small fists clenched and unclenched as he dreamt. Jordan watched him fondly. What could a baby dream about? Was he dreaming of the toys they’d tried to amuse him with? Did he dream of his next meal? Jordan would never know. It still amused him to watch his youngest son’s face crumple as he slept. Though Jordan assumed that was because of a poo and not a pleasant dream.

 

 

Aleksandr, his eldest son, was playing in the spacious garden. He was pulling at Jordan’s freshly planted flowers. The boy was on the cusp of three and yet he was milking the terrible twos for all they were worth. He could walk, sort of. Jordan smiled to himself as he watched his son toddle along the grass. Aleks little denim shorts were more green than blue. He’d been warned not to play in the grass too much but of course, he hadn’t listened. Jordan was at least glad they chose a coloured t-shirt and not the white Easter one his wife had insisted would be perfect. Aleks wore a matching blue hat and tiny blue trainers. Jordan smirked as Aleks crouched to grab something only to fall. His smirk fell when his son began to cry.

“Dada!” Aleks wailed as he sat on the ground. Jordan ran to him in a hurry. He was afraid he was hurt. When he got there, Aleks seemed fine. Not a scratch on him.

“You’re all right, buddy. Here, let me help.” Jordan offered his hand. Aleks snatched it. Jordan pulled the boy to his feet.

 

 

Of course, Aleks wasn’t going to make it that easy. When Jordan went to let go, Aleks’ legs turned to jelly. Jordan sighed as Aleks pouted.

“You can walk, c’mon.” Jordan insisted. Aleks shook his head.

“No. Carry.” Aleks said with the eloquence of a toddler. Jordan sighed.

“Aleks, it’s okay. You can walk.” Jordan insisted. Their hands were still linked because if they weren’t, Aleks would fall again. He’d mastered the trick of getting Jordan to give into him this way.

“Please.” Aleks whined. It was a new word, one Aleks hated but everyone else loved. Aleks had learnt that it could get him almost anything he wanted. Today was no exception.

“All right.” Jordan sighed as he lifted his son onto his hip. Aleks squealed.

 

“You’ve got to stop indulging him.” Jordan’s wife, Mary, hummed as she checked on Seamus. He was still sleeping, as most babies did. Jordan shrugged as Aleks clung to him.

“I can’t help it, he said please.” Jordan confessed. He walked over to his wife. Jordan’s nose scrunched up as she pressed a kiss to it. Aleks downright refused her. He turned his head from his mother and buried it in Jordan’s shoulder.

“No.” Aleks grumped. Mary didn’t take offense to it. She only laughed and peppered kisses to his cheek instead. Jordan tickled Aleks with his free hand.

“You’re being a little butt today, aren’t you?” Jordan cooed. Aleks frowned.

“Not my butt.” Aleks huffed. Mary and Jordan only laughed at him.

 

 

Their conversation was interrupted. The doorbell rang, loud and clear, before someone yelled,

“Here come the champions!” Jordan smirked at the familiar sound of Dan’s voice.

“Sh,” Dan’s wife, Sue, hushed him.

“Oh, right – sorry.” Dan apologised as they bustled through.

“We’re out here.” Jordan called. He tried to put Aleks down. He was having none of it.

“No.” Aleks stated. Jordan rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Aleks.” Jordan said before he lowered Aleks onto the floor. Aleks scowled intensely. The back door opened to reveal Dan, his wife and their two sons. Eddie, barely a week older than Seamus, was asleep in his own baby carrier. He too had been swaddled in every blanket they could find. Sue gently placed him under the parasol by Seamus’ baby carrier.

 

 

James walked proudly behind them. He wasn’t much older than Aleks (a coincidence Dan and Jordan laughed about often). His dark, curly hair wasn’t covered by a hat today despite the slight heat. Like Aleks, he wore denim shorts and a t-shirt. His trainers were, or once were, white but now had been covered in muck and whatever else little boys found outside. James had been smiling when he arrived. The moment he saw Aleks though he scowled. The two were notorious for not getting along.

“Dad, why?” Aleks whined as James stormed over to him.

“Aleks, James is here to come and hunt easter eggs with you.” Jordan attempted to soothe. He and Dan had hoped the friendly competition would help dwindle their hatred for one another.

“Mine!” Aleks protested. His dad had said nothing about James coming to play.

“I win.” James proclaimed boldly. James huffed loudly.

 

 

“Okay, boys – calm down. The easter bunny won’t let you play if you’re being mean.” Dan warned. He’d already made himself comfortable at Jordan’s barbecue. Their wives had sat by the babies, gossiping about post-pregnancy war stories and exchanging tips.

“Not fair.” James huffed. He stood as far from Aleks as he possibly could.

“It’s totally fair. Now, are you two ready to hunt for eggs?” Jordan asked.

“Yes.” James and Aleks cried together. They glared at each other after. They were angry that the other had ‘copied’ them. Jordan interjected before a fight could break out.

“All right, go get them eggs!” He called out. The boys’ ran off before they could bicker. Jordan and Dan were satisfied. This would work, nothing could go wrong.

 

 

The first egg ruined everything. James and Aleks had run in the same direction. Together they found it. They ran towards it together. Then they crashed into one another.

“Mine!” Aleks screeched as James reached for it.

“No, mine!” James yelled back as he shoved the other boy out of the way. Aleks got straight back up to push James. Thus, the egg was forgotten. The two boys hit, bit and whacked one another. Dan and Jordan rushed to separate them. Their wives looked on, worried that they’d hurt each other.

“Boys, boys.” Jordan said in exasperation. He lifted Aleks up and out of James’ reach. Dan pulled James back and held him firmly.

“The Easter bunny would not be happy with you.” Dan scolded.

“Yeah, the egg hunt is over.” Jordan huffed. The two boys were dragged back to the front of the garden. Jordan had to grab the eggs later that evening. Neither James nor Aleks saw the prize at the end.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Years later, it was an entirely different story. Jordan stood at the front of their garden holding baskets and bunny ears. His smile stretched from ear to ear. His wife rolled her eyes behind him, busying herself inside rather than watch the spectacle outside. Dan stood by the barbecue, spatula in hand. A couple of burgers sizzled. His wife joined Jordan’s in the kitchen, gossiping about the more recent soaps and that lady down the street. They’d always hated her.

“Right are you boys ready?” Jordan crowed. He pushed the baskets and the ears out towards four boys.

 

 

They’d changed, over the years. Eddie and Seamus had escaped their baby carriers and were now standing on their own two legs. Seamus still had a blond curl, in fact – he had many. They draped down his back and were held together with a simple hair band. His hands were tucked in his pockets. He looked at his father like he was one of the lamest people to walk the earth. To Seamus, he was. Eddie was fidgeting every second. He hopped from one foot to another. His tongue flicked idly back and forth across the braces he’d been forced to have. His right hand pushed up his glasses. They fell often due to his constant movement. He was eager, excited and it showed. He couldn’t wait for the Easter egg hunt. It was a chance to run around and be stupid. He kept nudging Seamus playfully to try and get him more excited. Seamus only graced him with a small smirk.

 

 

The biggest change was found in James and Aleks. Years back, if they’d been told to stand by one another there would have been blood. Now they couldn’t be separated by anything. James’ arm held tightly to Aleks’ waist. They were standing so close together that they were practically exchanging breath. Aleks’ hair was covered by his beanie, protected from the sun by its fabric. He wore a jacket that clearly wasn’t his. Like his younger brother, his hands were tucked into his pockets. He also thought his dad was one of the lamest people in the world. James was leaning upon his shoulder. He wore one of Aleks’ beanies. He yawned. James thought this was boring. He’d much rather be in Aleks’ room doing something else. Still, his father had insisted. It was tradition. It would be the first year they were sure Aleks and James weren’t going to kill each other.

 

 

“C’mon, let’s start.” Eddie whined. Jordan handed him a pair of ears and a basket. Eddie eagerly pulled the hair accessory on. Seamus was given his next. He looked at the ears in disdain. He wanted to throw them to the floor. Eddie snatched them before he could. Seamus sighed heavily as the ears were forced onto him. Seamus hesitantly took the basket Eddie thrust into his hand.

“This is stupid.” Seamus groaned. He caught sight of himself in the window reflection. Seamus had to look away. He’d only agreed to do it because Eddie was so eager to.

“Seamus, c’mon.” Eddie scoffed. He couldn’t wait.

 

 

When Aleks made no move to take the ears, Jordan tried to put them on him. Aleks ducked away. He batted the ears from Jordan’s hand.

“Aleks.” Jordan huffed. He wanted them to be festive!

“Yeah, c’mon Aleks.” James smirked. He leant down and retrieved the ears. Aleks scowled as his boyfriend slipped them on over his beanie, “n’aw, look at my little bunny.” James cooed. Aleks blushed a little. He grumpily took his basket from Jordan’s hand.

“Your turn.” Aleks insisted. Jordan offered James his ears.

“Fine.” James relented. He haphazardly shoved the ears on. Aleks smiled as James took his basket.

“Old people against the young?” Eddie challenged with a grin.

“Fuck off, we’re young too.” Aleks huffed.

“You keep believing that Aleks.” Seamus grinned.

“You’re on.” Aleks accepted.

 

 

“All right, calm down. You’ll all be winners.” Jordan soothed. Dan scoffed – he knew that none of them would be if they got too competitive.

“Yeah, yeah – c’mon.” Eddie whined. He was so antsy he was running circles around Seamus.

“Okay – Go!” Jordan shouted. The boys went running immediately. Jordan smirked at the way James and Aleks immediately dropped their loving gestures. James was straight on it, darting into the garden. Aleks jogged with him, smirking as he spied his younger brother tripping. Seamus and Eddie held hands. They were a team, a partnership. They were doing this together or not at all. Jordan and Dan saw James spot one. He dived for it, giggling as he crumbled to the ground. Aleks offered a hand to help him. James pulled him down instead. They didn’t move after that. Jordan and Dan averted their eyes as they sons started doing something other than hunt eggs.

 

 

It was clear who was going to win. Jordan and Dan assumed that at this point, James and Aleks didn’t care. They shared a smile. This was one tradition they wished they could keep years from now.


End file.
